It's like looking at a mirror
by TheImpossibleGirl XD
Summary: Austin, Trish, Dez Harry, Ron and Draco are the bullies of Marino Middle School. Ally and Hermione get bullied but after they meet one day Ally and Hermione become the best of friends but what will happen when Hermione get's a letter from a certain witches and wizardry school? Will Hermione and Ally be able to remain best friends for ever? Read to find out! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**It's like looking at a mirror.**

**Summary: Austin, Trish, Dez, Harry, Ron and Draco are all bullies at Marino Middle School. Ally and Hermione get bullied alot. One day Ally see's Hermione rush away and decides to follow her. They soon become best friends. But what will happen when Hermione get's a letter from a certain wizardry school and has to break the news to Ally? Will this ruin their friendship forever?**

**A/N: Hello! Im so sorry I haven't updated any of my story's since August or before :'(**

**It's just the usual excuse; school, life. **

**But do not worry! Because I have a brand new fic just for you! Never done before (I hope) a brand new fic called It's like looking at a mirror.**

**This is a Harry Potter and Austin and Ally crossover, I just had this brilliant idea one day and I had to write it! I will be updating FINLRLIS (Fanfiction is nothing like real life, is it?) Soon and Survival should be updated by the 18 of October! Sorry it's not sooner...first I need to get an idea . **

**Anyway, without further ado, I present...**

**It's like looking at a mirror.**

**Chapter 1: I know how you feel.**

Hermione Granger walked through Marino middle school, watching all the popular kids laugh at her. She carried on walking, her bushy hair swaying from side to side. She walked looking down at the floor. Why did everybody always laugh at her! She was just smart, that was all, and bushy hair, that was it!

Earlier that day Ron had completely embarrassed her at lunch.

Hermione had just gotten her food which was beans, tuna mayo and sweetcorn, jacket potato and ice cream. She was walking over to an empty table when Ron ran straight into her on purpose, making her tray fly up into the air and land all over her, drowning her in her lunch. A single sweet corn fell on Ron's jacket, and he flicked it off in disgust. I was so furious. For some reason, His plate of fish and egg mayonnaise, complete with peanut butter on top of a slice of bread, wafted up into the air, without anybody making it, and smashed itself all over Ron. I was watching the tray the whole time. Everybody laughed, gasped and whispered at us. Even the lunch staff were laughing at us.

"You'll pay for this one." Ron hissed at me, and stormed off in the other direction. I rushed out, ashamed. A chestnut coloured hair girl watched me, it looked like in the whole room she was the only one who showed sympathy.

**Ally's POV**

"Here you go Ally, have your book." Austin teased. Austin. The bully of Marino middle school.

His followers stood beside him, laughing cruelly.

I reached up, trying to grab the book before he pulled it away from me yet again. All my secrets were written inside there. Austin just had to take it.

Trish looked at me and nudged Dez. They walked over to me. I knew something bad was about to happen.

They snatched the book out of Austin's outstretched hand.

"You want your book Ally? Well go get it!" Trish threw the book, making it land straight into the headmaster's office.

Mr Mugred's voice raged through the school

"Could miss Ally Dawson come to the headmaster's office to collect her 'top secret song writing and diary book' immediantly."

Everybody whispered to each other, pointing at me and giggling. I was so embarrassed, I looked back to find Austin, Trish and Dez laughing behind me.

I was in for it now.

Mr Mugred shouted at me and gave me detention. I had never gotten detention before, I was too good for that.

Next was lunch. A bushy haired girl who I don't know the name of, but I think she's in my year was walking through with her lunch. One of Austin's friends, Ron Weasley, ran straight into the girl on purpose. I could see a few tears rolling down her cheeks, tears of rage and embarrassment. Suddenly Ron's tray went up into the air and landed straight on his face, causing all his food to splatter over him. He went up close to the girl and whispered something I couldn't hear. He stormed out of the hall whilst the girl just stood there, looking around the hall with tears in her eyes, then she ran out of the room. Austin, Harry, Trish, Dez and Draco were all sitting laughing at her. I felt no humour; Just Sympathy.

I knew how she felt.

I followed her through the school and into a secret bathroom that I'm guessing only she knew about. She started crying and I had to say something. I couldn't just leave her there crying a river. That would be cruel.

I decided to make myself noticeable. I spoke to her quietly, but not too quiet that she wouldn't hear me.

"I know how you feel."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's like looking at a mirror**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I'm so please that .in. . has favourited and followed this story! And thank you to Crazy Horse Nae for following this story! It's much appreciated!**

**So here's the next part and sorry about last chapter; I accidentally forget the disclaimer ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'll bet you a billion hits that I do not own Austin and Ally OR Harry Potter ;)**

**Chapter 2: Singing & Songwriting**

Hermione looked up when she heard a voice. She gave a slight squeal and rushed out of the toilets. Ally gave a long, tiresome sigh. 'This is gonna be a LOT harder than I thought.' She thought. She left the bathroom and went back to the lunch hall to finish her food. In the middle of scooping up some ice cream Ally suddenly had a brilliant idea! Hurriedly, she put her tray away and walked swiftly out of the hall, and took out her songbook from her locker. She took her special pen and sat on one of the benches outside, and got to work.

The next day Ally had finished writing and slipped a small note into Hermione's locker then walked away just as Hermione was approaching.

Hermione walked up to her locker and opened it. She gasped in horror at what she saw inside her locker. All her books and notes had been replaced by hater notes from 'anonymous' but she knew by now that anonymous meant the bullies. Crying silently, Hermione closed her locker and was about to begin the search for her books. As she closed the locker two notes fell out. One was to do with a scavenger hunt. Hermione unfolded the note and inside it read

**This is your first clue for an epic scavenger hunt. Now, here is your first challenge. **

**What's white all over with ears like a bunny, which got changed right into a dummy?**

**THE ANSWER IS YOU**

**LOSER!**

Hermione rolled her eyes 'Typical. That is at least the oldest one in the book.' She thought to herself, scrunching up the piece of paper she threw it straight into the recycling bin. Even in her anger she could never litter in a school. She picked up the second note. This one read

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Meet me in the music room after school; I need to show you something.**_

_**Kind Regards,**_

_**AD (Ally Dawson)**_

Hermione smiled at this note. One of the first notes she had ever taken a liking to. Folding the piece of paper up neatly Hermione tucked it into her pocket and went to her next class.

All throughout English all they were doing was reading _Goodnight Mister Tom _which she had read at least over a hundred times by now. She could tell Ally had already read it as well because she was opening her book and crossing out things and smiling to herself, mouthing words Hermione couldn't make out. She kept trying to get Ally's attention but Ally was too busy to notice anything around her.

The day passed by really slowly for Ally and Hermione but soon it was home time and Hermione made her way to the music room. She walked in and peered around. She found Ally and a few band members on the stage. She smiled.

"Hey Hermione, I wrote this song yesterday after what happened at lunch, you may want to take a seat." Ally said, grinning widely.

Hermione grabbed the nearest chair and sat down just as Ally started singing.

"**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Don't you wish, all of this, could just be pretend**

**Don't you know, how I feel, when I'm here again!**

**Don't you know we can make this all that we want it to beeeeeeeee!**

_**Don't you know how I feel**_

_**Don't you know how I feeeel**_

_**Don't you think I don't stand there,**_

_**Watching you not be real**_

_**Watching you not be reeeaaalll**_

**So let's make this all that we want it to be**

**Say no to this, ignore them for that,**

**Weeee are capable**

**Of helping ourselves not be harmed,**

**Weee are unstoppable! **

**Because...**

**I know how you feel.**

_**Don't you know how I feel**_

_**Don't you know how I feeeel**_

_**Don't you think I don't stand there, **_

_**Watching you not be real**_

_**Watching you not be real**_

_**Watching you not be real**_

_**Watching you not be real.**_"

Ally got a standing ovation from Hermione and the band members.

She laughed and curtseyed gracefully.

"Wow Ally, that was amazing!" Hermione breathed in between her clapping.

"Thank you so much!" Ally exclaimed, blushing.

"How did you write that!? At ten years old you're a better song writer than people like Beyonce or, or Selena Gomez!" Hermione said excitedly. (**A/N: It really wasn't that good...) **

Ally laughed and walked down from the stage towards Hermione.

Hermione stopped grinning instantly when she saw a trail of blond, red, and black hair walking past into the music cupboard.

Austin and his mates burst into the music room, smirking deviously.

"Wow, nice SONG Ally! Who helped you with this one? YOUR MOTHER!?" Austin shouted, laughing with the others.

Ally gave him a death glare. Usually she was too shy to stand up to Austin. But after her performance, she felt like she could do anything.

"Leave me alone, Austin. You don't even know what proper music is, or what it takes to write a song, especially as your way too STUPID to be able to even try." Ally scoffed giving him a sour stare in which he returned icily.

"Oh Please, did you just say _I _can't write songs!?" Austin said, smirking deviously.

"Ummm..._**Yeah, **_I think I did!" Said Ally, taking a step towards Austin, just daring him to answer back.

Austin took a step back quickly; he had never seen Ally like this and he didn't quite know what she was capable of.

"Well then _Austin, _I challenge you to a song battle!" Ally dared, taking another step towards him maliciously.

"Aha, well _Ally, _You're on!" Austin said.

Austin's friends nudged each other excitedly, obviously thinking Austin was going to win.

"I'm going to be a little nice here and give you until tomorrow to think of a few songs. I'll be here. But you'll probably just _**chicken out**_ anyway!" Ally said, high fiving Hermione,

"HA! You wish! I'll be here, same time, same place." Austin said, walking out coolly.

His friends followed him, smirking.

Hermione walked up to Ally.

"How are you going to write enough songs to beat Austin tomorrow, Ally?" She asked, concerned for her new friend's wellbeing.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, It will be simple..." Ally replied, staring into space with a smirk on her face. "I have a few good one's tucked up this sleeve!" She said.

"Are you okay Ally, you look a little...competetive." Hermione asked.

"Haha, does this look like someone's who's not okay!?" Ally asked, doing one of her awkward poses.

Hermione laughed and together they walked out of the school laughing and joking with each other.

They were both thinking the exact same thing

'This wasn't an ordinary day. This was the day I made my first friend.'

**A/N: I hope you loved this chapter, I'll be posting the next one soon!**


End file.
